


The Avengers of Olympus!

by gracebparker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (Because I said so), Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Annabeth Chase & Piper McLean Friendship, Avengers Family, Avengers Movie Night, Avengers Tower, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Awesome Michelle Jones, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Camp Jupiter (Percy Jackson), Domestic Avengers, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Gen, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - The Heroes of Olympus, Percy Jackson is Good Boyfriend, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse, Stark Industries, Stark Tower, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony didn't sell the tower, annabeth is a hoodie thief, percy jackson is so loud
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28762974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracebparker/pseuds/gracebparker
Summary: Just the crossover we all need :)The Avengers Team meets the Heroes of Olympus!Lots of Peter and the 7 because they're about the same age in the heroes series.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Piper McLean, Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson) & Michelle Jones, Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson) & Peter Parker, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Avengers Team & Percy Jackson, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark
Comments: 37
Kudos: 146





	1. Field Trip! What Could Possibly go Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers meet the Heroes of Olympus!
> 
> Midtown is on yet another field trip Peter manages to wander from.

Midtown High announced their camping trip for the AP Biology junior class in July prior to them starting their coursework to get them ready for the year. This was to the excitement of many students and to the dismay of their chaperones, Mr. Harrington and Mr. Dell. (As if the summer trip wasn't enough, the school picked them once again.) The trip was running smoothly and was fun and informative for Peter and Ned through the first two days, but on the last night Peter heard a sound in the forest.

"Ned, cover for me. I heard someone outside the tent and I have to go check it out," Peter whispered as he pulled his mask on. It was about 6 pm and the boys had been allowed free time until their nature hike at the end of the night. 

"Mr Harrington is gonna figure it out one day you know" Ned responded, before agreeing to cover for him eventually. This wasn't unusual for Peter to pick up and leave on a field trip: almost every time since he became Spider-man he would have to go and it was up to Ned to lower the raised suspicion from teachers and classmates. 

He unzipped the tent with superhero stealth and was gone with a quick thwip into the darkness. Luckily, their trip was in the middle of the woods on the Long Island Sound and because of all the trees, Peter could get around easily without raising suspicion. If Spider-man was spotted "coincidentally" near a Midtown excursion again his class would figure out his identity. Peter shrugged the idea off and landed on a high branch and looked over the forest. 

There was a rustle below him in the trees. He looked forwards to try and spot any others coming near the area and swung down back towards the ground. Any kind of fear had gone from his mind as this was an almost daily occurrence for him. Another rustle of leaves came from his left. "Is that-" Peter was interrupted by a large and monsterous presence making itself known from its hiding place in a large gaggle of trees.

Peter ran backwards away from the giant blob of fur bounding towards him. A red suit is not exactly inconspicuous, especially in the face of danger in the middle of the woods in the middle of the night. Could he never have one normal field trip? 

"You know, chasing people isn't always appreciated!" Peter yelped out to the monster as he ran. Parker has a signature fighting tactic of creating his own comedic narrative with his opponent. No teenager, especially a nerd like Peter, could ever truly be serious; in the face of danger, humor took over. Peter flung his arms to shoot webs about like a bird attempting to take off. "Of course. Because in a forest why should there ever be enough trees to catch webs on," he thought to himself in his sarcastic mind. He turned backwards to run and let his Peter tingle guide him safely through the wooded area. 

Peter was caught off guard, tripping on a stump and somersaulting backwards about a foot farther into the trees. He wasn't used to taking such a tumble, considering his usual spider abilities. Completely disoriented, he realized the monster was most likely about to attack and take him back to his lair. He laid there for a moment to re-estabilsh the force of gravity and made sure he hadn't sustained any monster attacks in the process. Opening his eyes he looked up to find the ball of fur pushing up against nothing, looking ridiculous as if a force field kept him back. 

Peter sat up on a rock and realized he heard voices in the distance, most likely another camp, and set out towards the sound. He stood up and fell back on the boulder, suddenly aware he must have sprained his ankle in the process of monster hunting. In any other situation he would've set back out for his camp and fixed his problem himself, but he didn't feel like going back out the invisible force currently tangling up the monster in the woods. He turned back towards the way he came: a tall, glistening archway seemed to be the entrance to the camp. Having seen more strange things in his 16 years, he turned away and continued towards the sound. 

Suddenly in his web slinging he came to remember he was currently Spider-man and was going to have to take the suit off to talk to anyone. Luckily, he had brought his backpack with him to stash his clothes in and switched the Spider-suit with his pajamas from before. He looked slightly ridiculous, but its better than being exposed as a superhero to a group of strangers. 

In an "I love NY" t-shirt and a pair of Midtown sweatpants he approached a set of cabins, a summer camp maybe? and attempted to continue following voices to get help. 

He crossed over slowly towards the biggest building nearby and saw the lights on. The title came into focus across the front of the windows to read "The Big House" in a dead language Peter knew but couldn't place. As he was a few steps from the entrance his spider senses alerted him of danger and turned to see a girl, maybe a year or two older than him holding a sword out extended to him. 

This raised alarm and she was suddenly surrounded by a group of about 10 other kids, some younger and some older looking to him in a threatening stare. 

"State your business and be gone" The oldest of them shouted to Peter, startling him as he fell off balance backwards on the ground (No spidersense? this must be bad).

"Hey I'm... Peter Parker..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	2. Welcome to Camp Half Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth introduces Peter to CHB
> 
> \- this is where all avengers/pjo crossovers from this story will now be found, it was previously listed as a series-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this used to be listed as its own work oops!  
> i def needed to learn how the chapters work hehe

POV: Annabeth Chase  
The cabin was empty after the dinner bell and Annabeth sat on her bunk typing on Daedalus's laptop. "I can eat dinner in just a minute after I finish this sentence," she said to her self, typing away. After a few minutes of continued work, Annabeth hopped down from the top bunk bed and headed to dinner: her laptop was left open with the words 

"Application Proccessed: Please Wait for Further Emails. Thank you for your interest in STARK Industries."

Walking to the Big House a group outside the door had crowded around in a half circle, swords drawn.  
"Clarisse, what are you-" she interrupted herself in noticing they were seemingly threatening a poor new kid in a tragic pair of pajamas. He was kind of short and looked to be about sixteen, wearing a pair of mismatched Iron Man and Captain America socks. He looked around cooly with no sense of stress on his face before turning back to look at Clarisse. 

"State your business and be gone, " Clarisse spouted angrily towards him.

"Hi I'm...Peter Parker..." he was surprisingly calm at the concept of being at sword point and raised his hands standing back up from the ground. He seemed to be keeping on one leg and stood up cautiously. 

"Leave him be. If he got through the border he's obviously one of us," Annabeth said to Clarisse as she pushed her arm and forced her sword down. "Hi Peter, I'm Annabeth. Did you just get here?"

"I'm on a camping trip with my junior class, I heard a noise and got chased by some kind of monster or beast. Do you have a phone here? I need to make sure my friend Ned knows where I am," he responded, speaking a million words per minute. He looked more anxious asking for help than he did with a sword at eye level. He's slightly off balance with his left side hardly touching the ground. 

"Yeah come with me I'll take you to the phone." Annabeth walked with him to supervise his activity as a newcomer in the camp and helped him with directions. He walked quickly and seemed slightly uncomfortable. "Are you okay? You're-" her voice trailed off and she gestured to his ankle that she had decided must be the issue (She had seen enough of this business having to take care of the king of "yes, I'm fine," Percy).

"What? Oh yeah no I'm good," he responded again at that rushed words pace and straightened up. "Totally fine." He looked over to Annabeth who clearly hadn't bought that at all. He sighed, explaining everything to her quickly and with an extreme amount of detail for such a short amount of time talking. If she wasn't as good a listener as she was she would've missed half the conversation. She offered to help him and gave him the only mortal medicine she could find, children's tylenol, as she wasn't ready to give him ambrosia in fear he wasn't quite a demigod.

-time skip brought to you by Festus the dragon-

"Yeah Ned I'm okay. Cover for me with the chaperones? I'll try to get back before we leave tomorrow morning... yeah don't worry I'll be there. If I have to Mr. Stark can come get me it's okay..."

Annabeth's ears perked up at the mention of the name Stark. Could he possibly mean Tony Stark? Who even was this kid and how did he get in anyways? She pushed the Stark Industries questions away and continued fiddling with her camper beads on her necklace while listening to Peter tell his friend about the predicament he got himself into. His friend seemed to say something particularly secretive as Peter cupped the ancient wall telephone and spoke back to him. 

"I put it in my backpack... Yeah I'll see you then. Okay bye," he finished his phone conversation and returned it to its place on the wall. There was only pretty old technology in terms of common items like phones and computers at CHB. He turned back towards Annabeth with a calmer look on his face. 

"Thank you for letting me use the phone and for helping me with my ankle, I'll head out in a minute to walk back to my campsite," Peter said. Normally she would've let him go, but there was no way that Annabeth was about to let him leave with his ankle still unstable and it getting close to the sun going down. It was only seven p.m, but considering he's been walking a meter a minute, she figured he wouldn't get far in the monster-filled woods alone. 

"If you need to there's an empty cabin here for visiting kids, there's never really anyone that stays in there," she referenced the currently empty Hermes cabin that takes in unclaimed kids before they stayed at the camp full time. 

"That would actually be great, yes thank you," he responded, looking gracious of her offering. So I have to ask, what kind of camp is this? I've only ever been to science and STEM camps in the summer but I'm pretty sure it isn't common to walk around using swords with monster guarding technology outside. And your labels for buildings are all in a dead language..." Peter responded. Annabeth decided since he entered the barrier and he could read (or at least recognize) the Greek signs, she would go straight in for the big questions. 

"Do you know both of your parents?" Well, Annabeth, subtle is definitely not in your nature.

"I actually live with my aunt, but yes I knew them both. Why do you-"

"This is the rundown, you're old enough to hear it straight up and I'm extremely curious of you not being aware years ago." Annabeth abandoned all subtlety and went straight ahead and explained the full spiel about the gods of Olympus and their kids, looking off in the distance to avoid looking into Peter's eyes in hopes to come off less wild in her explaining. "Since you got in, are seeing monsters and you are reading ancient Greek, it's safe to assume that you are related to one of these children because you knew both parents." Annabeth looked him in the face for the first time after giving this monologue, only to be met with a calm look on the teenager's face.

"That... actually makes a lot of sense. If aliens can attack New York City, then this isn't really that shocking. I don't have a grandma on my Mom's side, does that mean I'm a demigod child?" How had he deducted all of this reasoning after hearing something demigods go through denial about for weeks? Annabeth had definitely not taken this revelation so well. They talked for a bit before deciding Peter should come have dinner in the main hall and meet the rest of her friends. He was actually pretty hilarious and matched intellects with Annabeth immediately; She was curious if he was a relative of Athena. He told her he lives in Queens and goes to a STEM school, and about his Aunt May. After sitting in the Big House's medical office for a while, they set off towards the open mess hall. Peter and Annabeth walked into the already crowded hall and sat down at the counselors table that had been pushed aside for just the Seven of prophecy. After going on so many quests, they had convinced Chiron they deserved their own table in the cafeteria. 

Pulling up a chair for Peter and sitting in her usual seat, she looked up to see her gaze being met by six confused looks and a wildly jealous looking one from Percy.  
"Oh right. Everyone, this is Peter. He's a child of a demigod, my guess is Athena, and he's been on a camping trip and made it through the border on accident. He just got here!"

"Hey everyone!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! hope you'll stick around :))


	3. Head Counselor's Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter hangs out with the seven and promises to keep in touch.

Peter sat in the loud and crowded dining hall staring back at six mismatched kids his own age, looking at him expectantly. He was getting a wildly dirty look from a guy across from him and a confused but kind look from the rest.

"Hey everyone!" Peter said nervously. This is obviously a tight group that doesn't get newcomers to their table often. His hands fidgeted nervously, toying with the zippers on his backpack and looking down immediately after speaking. "Please let Annabeth do the talking," he thought to himself.

"Peter," Annabeth said to them, drawing their attention, "found a common monster in the woods and managed to fall right through the barrier. We've come to the conclusion he got in as he is most likely related to a demigod and he's staying just for tonight in the Hermes cabin! Somehow he managed to get away from the monster with an ankle injury from a TREE STUMP" She said mockingly in a playful way. The rest of the group laughed a bit and Peter could tell they had all been in that situation themselves, somehow.

"Well, I'm Hazel, welcome to your short stay at camp!" The girl at the head of the table said to him. Everything about her radiated sweetness and positive energy and Peter was relieved to feel so welcome from her. She was short and had gorgeous brown hair with a hint of caramel colored highlights that were sparkling in the lights of the mess hall. 

"Where are you from? I'm Leo by the way," a boy with visible smears of oil said, his wrench on the table. He was about Peter's height, which made him feel better since he was a bit on the shorter side himself, and had an orange camp shirt on to match most of the others. On his side of the table, a girl with dark brown shoulder length hair and blue tinges of color on the ends looked back at him curiously. Based on Annabeth's mention of their names before he guessed this was Piper, her best friend besides Percy. 

"I'm from New York, actually. I was camping with my class trip and I got uh- distracted and heard a noise" Peter had no clue if he could trust them, and he sure enough was not about to spill the spider-man secret within the first hour. He looked up again to realize that the food on the table regenerates and springs up from thin air. He sat eyeing it as the others talked among themselves with Annabeth in the lead of conversation. How could it function like that? Was it pure magic or advanced mechanics? 

"Plates are magic, Peter, it does that on its own," the angry looking boy from before said to him, luckily having gotten rid of the glare from before. His blue eyes were like no other color Peter had seen and he had a gray swipe through the front of his hair. Based on the tattoos on his left arm he could tell he was at least eighteen, and could be assumed to be Annabeth's boyfriend as she had the same initialed heart on her hand as his matching on his shoulder. He had a full sleeve of tattoos being shown off from his camp shirt with the sleeves cut off-- quite a fashion choice. As Peter slowly sank back down away from the radar of everyone else he continued looking around and noticed tattoos matching Percy's were prominently on the arms of a few other members of the counselor's table. 

"Can I ask about the matching tattoos, or is that insider knowledge?" Peter asked jokingly, hoping he wasn't crossing boundaries by asking. They all looked a bit caught off guard by the question, some of them not aware of the question before realizing what he had asked. 

"Not at all," a boy he had yet to be introduced to said. He was the tallest, with dark black hair and a kind face. He sat next to Hazel on the other end of the table, and Peter very quickly picked up on the relationship in play. "Hazel, Jason and I are from a different demigod camp in California. The way they hold membership is by the tattoo, and the bars under the symbol hold the amount of years spent at the camp, kind of the same as the necklaces with summer beads here," he responded. He spoke with the slightest accent, (Canadian?), and held up his tattoo for him to see. "Percy has one because he ended up at our camp for a summer."

"I wouldn't say ended up, he was more kidnapped," the blonde boy, Jason he assumed, on the other end said to Frank. He then launched into a long winded story about having been switched with Percy in the other demigod camp and about losing his memories and the quests they both had to get back. Peter sat, laughing with them in the story and feeling included finally in their table. He wished Ned was there to enjoy this crazy experience with him. 

The story went on for a bit longer as they waited for dinnertime to be over until all the campers had cleared out and it was time for them to go back to doing their jobs to control their cabins to get ready for campfire. Annabeth felt bad leaving Peter in the Hermes cabin alone, and Leo then volunteered to take him with to the cabin to wait there with the Hephaestus cabin. Leo figured based on what they discussed on the way to the cabin about Peter's engineer work and his ability to build at an advanced level he must be related to Hephaestus anyways.

"Cabin Nine, campfire in ten. Get ready or we lock you in the bunker alone- As appealing as that must sound it would be a punishment there would be no working permitted," Leo addressed the small group of campers as they milled around the hectic cabin and discussed the upcoming campfire. 

Peter took the ten minutes to look around the cabin at inventions that were strewn around on desks and empty bunks, before settling and sitting on a bed without a mess of machinery. The medicine Annabeth had given him for his ankle was almost completely useless, as baby medicine was an absolute waste on his spider metabolism, but he didn't want to make her worried by telling her it would do nothing for him. Leo walked over and tossed Peter a camp t-shirt to change into as he was still wearing the tragic New York tourist shirt and his Midtown sweats. Annabeth had found a random pair of lost and found converse for him to use as he arrived at camp in his mismatched Avengers socks, and after that and the shirt he finally looked like a normal camper for now. 

"Ready to go?" Leo shouted to the group from the front door, met by an overwhelming yes. "Alright, let's head out!"

***

After a long night of campfire songs and an excessive amount of shouting, Annabeth showed Peter back to the Hermes cabin. The two exchanged emails and promised to keep in touch during the school year, before saying their goodbyes as Peter had to leave early to get back to his camp. 

In the morning, Peter gathered his pajamas into his backpack and cleaned up the tiny corner of the Hermes cabin he stayed in before leaving out the front door and walking back toward the barrier. He decided after walking about three minutes away from the camp he would put the spider suit back on to speed up his trip back to the tent. Swinging through trees he hoped no one would be awake in the school site, before realizing no one in his class would ever wake up before 8 am. He landed next to his tent and unzipped it with the same superhero stealth as he had the day before, and jumped inside. 

"Dude, you had to do this now? You smell like a campfire," Ned asked as he had woken up at the sound of his loud best friend. He was used to the surprise of spider-man, but he could never excuse being woken up. 

"Good morning to you too," Peter responded, now very much awake. Ned fell asleep again as Peter decided this was an excellent time to read and wait for it to be a decent time to get out of the tent. It was 6am after all, and he still had to pretend he was sick or whatever it was that Ned had said to cover for him. 

The bus came at 9, after a lot of packing and watching classmates struggle with their tent poles and sleeping bags, (seriously, why is it so hard to get sleeping bags rolled). They got onto the bus and Peter and Ned headed for the very last row and he described his weird night at camp in full detail. 

"So, did you get her information or anything?" Ned asked after he finished. Peter pulled the post-it note out of his pocket and put Annabeth's email into his phone. 

"Email only. Kinda weird they don't have phones..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :))  
> for some reason in this chapter i really said "tattoo percy rights" and i stand by that he would one thousand percent have a full sleeve


	4. wisegirlchase@chb.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annabeth's recent emails  
> (it seems like this would make no sense but this is an important chapter I promise :p)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a new kind of format for this story but it should help move the next parts of the story along quite well.   
> There was some confusion about the ages of the characters so in this story Peter is of his endgame canon age, 16, and the Riordanverse characters have their ages set as they are in the most current of the books, so 16/17 for most of them.

-Inbox- Four Unread Messages

Annabeth looked over the list of the emails, all ranging from a few days before to a few hours before. It's now August sixth, the Friday of her last weekend at camp before heading to (hopefully) her new high school for senior year. Her and Percy are both 17 now, waiting for their ticket away from chaos to move to New Rome following this last year of school before college. She glanced down at the email the latest and figured this was the best to open first. 

To: wisegirlchase@chb.com

From: MidtownTechAdmissions@mtsst.org

Dear Annabeth Chase,  
After looking over your transcripts and your letter of recommendation Midtown is pleased to inform you there is a spot open for you this coming school year. We hope this is not too close to the beginning of the school year for your arrangements to be made, but seeing as your public school is nearby this should be a small shift. Your guardians are informed of this information and your contacts are registered with the school. Below is your class schedule and the information about the school, such as a calendar, a map of campus and your emergency contact forms from your guardians.   
We are delighted to have you,  
Midtown Admissions.

File: CHASE, Schedule  
File: CHASE, Emergency Contact Forms  
File: CHASE, School Information

Smiling giddily and practically almost racing to tell her friends, she took a deep breath to calm herself down before opening the class schedule to see if the classes she wanted were registered by her requests. 

Period 1: AP statistics  
Period 2: Government  
Period 3: English (grade 12)  
Period 4: PE (grades 11/12)  
Period 5: AP physics   
Period 6: Adv. Artistic Design 

As these were exactly her chosen courses, Annabeth continued reading the files, elated and over the moon about her acceptance to her school of choice. She had worked an agreement out with her parents and Sally to live with the Jackson in New York to stay close to camp to return easily to be head counselor of the Athena cabin during breaks. Before she was about to jump down from her top bunk to inform her friends, the other emails caught her eye. She took a steadying breath and opened the next email:

To: wisegirlchase@chb.org

From: Internships@SIndustries.org

Annabeth Chase,  
Your exemplary application has been accepted to the Stark Industries Internship program in our Stark Tower facilities. Information about the internship's confidentiality and hours are addressed at the intern orientation on August 10th, at 5 pm. Your department and clearance level have been assigned and will be listed at the end of this email. At Stark Industries, there is a high level of advanced individuals beginning at age 17 and you should be honored to have been chosen at the earliest age. Your schooling hours will be accommodated, and your work level should not interfere with your education per regulatory rules from Mrs. Pepper Potts, CEO of the company. The company is excited to see the work you will do under this internship. 

Department and Clearance: CLASSIFIED

We look forward to having you, 

STARK Industries Internships Program

"Classified?" Annabeth said to herself quietly. Confused as can be, she took a moment to think about what that could insinuate when she turned her attention to the email that followed in the inbox. She was reassured when she read the email subject: Internship Classification: Chase, Annabeth. "Well at least I'll know what that-" Annabeth stopped in her tracks as her thoughts froze at the sender's email. 

To: Wisegirlchase@chb.com

From: PottsDesk@SIndustries.org

Hello Ms. Chase,  
Apologies for the unclear classification of your internship in the previous email. The main internship database was asked to rescind it in hopes to keep it private from the whole of the interns for the moment. Because of your incredible application, submissions of previous architectural and engineer work, and a personal interest in the personality you have displayed, Ms. Potts has selected you as a personal intern. This involves a different level of work than average interns, you will work in any department needed and attend personally to Ms. Potts in her CEO work. Your previous internships as assistants in business and personal levels have brought you of interest to be a personal assistant. 

Annabeth rushed to catch her breath with excitement. The past years of work in San Francisco businesses and corporations had paid off; she knew one day the struggle of a job and AP homework would eventually become important. She composed herself and finished reading the last few sentences

Because you will be working closely with Ms. Potts and need to be readily available. The hours of your work schedule will not interfere with your education, however it is an option provided by Mr. Stark himself for personal interns to live in the tower in empty and secluded rooms on the Avengers Level. On the orientation day, it is requested you attend at 3 pm to meet Ms. Potts and work through the information of your personal schedule and, if you so choose, your living arrangements in the tower. 

Department and Clearance: Personal work, Alpha Red

-From the Desk of Pepper Potts

Finally giving in, Annabeth closed her laptop, jumped off her bunk, and ran across camp. It was midday during free time for the campers as it was the last day of camp and lessons had concluded that morning. Percy came into view and she continued running, plowing into him and almost knocking him over. She was met by the gaze of almost all of her friends, Hazel and Frank had left early that morning as they had a far trip off to their boarding school in Canada (she would email them about this later). She gave a rundown of all of the information, beginning with school and ending with the internship information. 

"And then I opened the next email, and it said I had been selected to be Pepper Potts PERSONAL assistant! I get to live in Stark tower if I so choose and get to work in any department they need!" she shouted excitedly to them. They all erupted with sound and excitement while Percy hugged her tightly. 

"I'm so proud of you," he said to her quietly. "But you have to let me meet the Avengers if you do," he finished. She laughed and promised if that ever somehow happened he would be first to know. 

***  
Following an excited night at dinner and getting new summer beads at the campfire, Annabeth returned to the Athena cabin for the night. She helped the younger kids get all ready for bed before climbing up to her bunk and taking one more look at her laptop before she went to sleep. She had completely forgotten, but a fourth email sat in her inbox from a week before that she hadn't yet opened.

To: Wisegirlchase@chb.com

From: ParkerJediMan@SIndustries.org

("Stark Industries email?" Annabeth thought to herself.)

Hey Annabeth,   
It's Peter that bothered you at camp last week :p  
Sorry about all that btw, wasn't sure what else to do but look for help from the camp. Thanks for helping me, my ankle is fine now because of your help. I'm not sure if I told you before I left but I'm from Queens in New York, so if you end up in NY at some point send me an email and we can meet again. 

See you!  
Peter

She smiled after finishing the email and decided to respond when she got accustomed to New York. She had decided with Percy that she should go and live in the tower for at least the first semester because it's such an amazing experience and because Percy wanted to visit her. 

"Classic Seaweed Brain," she thought to herself as she fell asleep.


	5. Welcome to New York

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> annabeth leaves for New York and Peter hangs around the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annabeth takes forever to pack and leave camp and peter is a extremely neat and eats too many cookies confirmed

Packing her things, Annabeth sits down on the bunk bed and looks over at Percy helping her tidy the Athena cabin for the weekend inspection for the end-of-summer. 

"I can't believe I'm finally moving to New York with you," Annabeth said affectionately to her boyfriend. He just smiled and continued to help set out new camp shirts on the bunks for the year-long campers. "Are you sure you're okay with me not living in the apartment with you and Sally?"

"We have our whole lives to live together. If someone offered me the opportunity to live on the Avengers' floor I's take it too," he responded. Annabeth was sprawled out, trying to fit all of her shirts into her too-small suitcase. "By the way, if you're going to live somewhere that's not California or a weather-protected summer camp, you need to buy pants that aren't jean shorts..." Percy looked at her with wide, sarcastic eyes. She threw a shoe his direction and the both of them returned to their previous tasks in the comfortable silence only they could have. Annabeth jumped lightly over top of her meticulously folded clothes to attempt to close the suitcase before zipping it up and putting it by the door. 

"Are you finally ready to leave yet? I've been packed for hours already," Percy looked at the bags by the door. 

"That's because you only own two camp shirts and a single pair of jeans," Annabeth shot back with the same wide eyed sarcasm Percy used earlier, "and you had the nerve to lecture ME about my clothes." Percy feigned offense and walked over to trap her in a hug, causing his girlfriend to erupt in laughter. 

"Okay, okay, you've got me there. Now can we please get going?" 

The pair left the Athena cabin and said goodbye to their friends, yet again causing them to be held up in leaving camp. 

"You're gonna see each other at thanksgiving break," Jason yelled to Piper and Annabeth, refusing to stop hugging.

"Wise girl, if you don't hurry up I'll leave you here," Percy added. Annabeth faked a look as if she was considering it before both girls laughed and separated. 

Percy and Annabeth left and got into Sally's car for the trip to the city. Sleeping almost the entire way, Percy sat and looked at his love leaned over on his shoulder in adoration and excitement to finally be together during the school year. They left the forested camp area on the Long Island Sound as they were greeted by city and buildings. Somewhere around three-fourths of the way to the Jacksons' apartment, Annabeth woke up and watched the buildings roll by as she talked to Percy. 

"Oh look! Stark Tower is up ahead," Sally pointed out, much to Annabeth's excitement. She stared out the window and anticipated the internship orientation she would be attending the next day, wondering what's happening in the tower now. 

***

Peter waited upstairs for interns to arrive for the orientation and department specialized meetings. He knew there was no need to attend, but he enjoys meeting new recruits that he'll eventually end up working with; the tour guides often let Peter take the wheel with these groups anyway. It was about 4:00, an hour before the group was supposed to meet them in the lobby, but he figured he'd spend some time in the Avengers' common room cleaning up, (Peter is definitely a neat freak, loving to clean up and have a clean space), while watching Parks and Recreation. 

Walking through the kitchen and putting dishes from the main room into the sink, Peter noticed an old teammate room with the door open and people walking inside to clean it up. The room had been untouched since he became a resident, possibly from a currently off-world Avenger or a spare room for someone new. This sparked his curiosity, wondering about a new hero in the building or the return of someone like Thor or Carol to the city. Following the battle on Titan, Peter lived in the tower because May had felt it was safer for him to be with the other heroes and under Tony's supervision. 

Flopping onto his bed in front of the TV, he thought about the room and brushed it off, knowing he'd hear about it soon enough as FRIDAY spoke up in the common room for him to hear. 

"Mister Parker, Ms. Pepper requested your presence in the living room." Peter sat up stick-straight, trying to think if he had done anything to warrant Pepper calling for him to go into the other room. He hadn't played a prank on anyone in a while, he was home before curfew the last few nights, he hadn't tried to hide any snacks in his room...

Actually, the last one was a lie, he had a pack of gummies in his desk and a full container of oreos webbed to his ceiling to hide them from Tony in an attempt to stop cookie limits, ("I am sixteen years old I do not need a cookie monitor. Do I look like Morgan?" This was not received well by his guardians.)

He opened the door and accepted potential punishment and walked into the common room. Being met by the gaze of Tony instead of Pepper first he took a deep breath, knowing he was in deep if both of them were there to talk to him. Analyzing the situation, he realized he was on the couch and looking at him and back at the empty room. 

"Hey underoos, have a seat," Tony said to him. Peter widened his eyes slightly although Tony didn't seem to notice. He fidgeted with his hands and his leg bounced as he sat down nervously. Internal panic beginning in 3,2- 

"Pep wants you to meet her new personal assistant," Tony said, as he called for her to come back in the room. Peter sighed in relief, looking down to the floor in hopes to hide his relief.

"Are you sure you want me to stay in the tower? This is so generous I can't believe it thank you," a weirdly familiar voice said from around the corner. Why does he recognize that voice?

"Of course, in fact Mr. Stark has his own personal intern who lives in the tower as well," Pepper said back, closer to the room than before. "He has been called to meet you now, actually," Pepper looked to Peter on the couch. "Peter, this is my new intern and assistant."

"Hi, my name is-"

He looked up. "Annabeth?" Peter interrupted her as Pepper ushered the girl into the room, who was looking up at distractedly at the high ceiling. She looked confused and snapped down back to earth at the mention of her name. She looked back at him.

"Peter?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This title makes me think of Taylor Swift hehe


	6. Spider-Man Build-A-Bears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Okay I have two questions" Peter looked at her expectantly. ""This feels stupid to ask, but who is Morgan? and why can you call Mr. Stark by his first name but not the other Avengers?" Annabeth hesitantly asked Peter. His eyes grew wide, and immediately shot up, pulling her up with him and started walking towards the door. "Where are we going?" she laughed a little at his seriousness.
> 
> "You HAVE to meet Morgan."

"You know each other?" Tony broke the silence between them and caused Peter to stop confusedly staring at Annabeth. 

"Yeah, we've met," Peter said back, "Uh, in the summer." Pepper and Tony gave them a weird look before becoming distracted with a cleaner about to remove Annabeth's things from her room. "What-You work here now?" He turned his head back to Annabeth. 

"I applied for an internship and Pepper took a liking to my application. So, you're Mr. Stark's personal intern?" He appeared nervous and was glancing back over to the Stark's on the other side of the room. Why was he acting like this? He's definitely freaking her out. 

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. That's your room? I live on this floor too. OH, wait what's your school?"

"Midtown Tech, Ms. Potts said you attend there too?" 

"Yeah, I'm a junior. Do you have your schedule? Most of our classes won't match, I'm guessing you're a senior because you got an internship, but we could have the same lunch," Peter looked up from the ground for the first time since he started talking and Annabeth nodded and started walking over towards her room and sat down on the bed to open her laptop. She had a silver, ancient, computer that seemed like it'd been in a drawer for years with a camp half-blood sticker on the back, and a little drawing of a tattoo that looked like Percy's sleeve he remembers from camp. She pulled up the schedule and Peter sat down next to her and checked on his phone. Their schedules matched in first, fourth and fifth period. 

"Looks like we'll see each other at school too," she said. Peter and her talked for a while longer and fell into stride just like that night at camp until FRIDAY's voice rang out through the room, startling Annabeth. 

"Mr. Parker and Ms. Chase, you are both requested downstairs for the internship orientation. There are lots of new interns for you to meet, jr. boss," she said to Peter. Annabeth looked mystified at the voice knowing her and being able to speak anywhere in the house. They ran out and took the elevator down to the first level, where Peter slipped on his badge and Annabeth received hers, just one color level lower than Peter's. After the tour guide only explained the intern level badges, he had to explain their colors to her quietly. 

"You have Avenger-level clearance, Red, because you live on-base and the little orange stripe gives you access to any of the labs. They had to make the labs a stripe on certain Avenger cards because Clint and Thor aren't allowed to go anywhere near the R&D labs. I have a gold badge like Pepper and Tony's because I'm allowed in the upstairs penthouse."

"You can just go ANYWHERE?" Annabeth said, a bit too loudly and drawing eyes towards Peter. He was met with some whispers, most likely about his badge, when he brushed it off and continued. 

"Yep, and pretty soon Pepper will probably have the gold stripe put on your badge too. At that point you'll basically be a Stark too," he whispered back to her. Her eyes widened slightly at that with excitement, having had no idea this internship would be important. Lost in thought, she continued drifting through the tour before they stopped at the floor just below the Avengers commons, announcing that each department has a meeting to attend depending on expertise. 

"Where do we go now?" she questioned, realizing they have no department. 

"Well, I could take you on a real tour of the tower," he led her to the elevator. "Hey FRI, Avengers training level please!" 

***  
"This is the training room for the Avengers team and it usually is filled with someone sparring or having a test demo done for a new experimental weapon. Your badge covers anywhere but the highest two levels with Pepper, Tony, and Morgan's room as well as the personal labs, but you can go up if you're with one of us," Peter explained as they walked in the doorway of the gymnasium-style room with a ton of weaponry hanging on the walls and training equipment along the floor. She looked up at the high ceiling to see a second setup, similar to the one on the floor, stuck up there. 

"How on Earth could someone possibly use that?" Peter looked at her a bit confused before a wave of realization came over his face. He laughed a little before answering as if it was a super obvious answer. 

"That is actually for Spider-man. He isn't around the tower much so you probably won't meet him for a while," Peter blushed a bit and continued, looking a bit more nervous than before. Annabeth wondered what that was about but pushed it away and listened to him talk about test drills. He picked up a mock-shield for Cap's practice and motioned for her to choose a weapon while he droned on about his work and the mechanics of the choice weapons of each avenger when she started playing around with Clint's archery materials. Peter watched as she stunningly made a perfect shot from one side of the room they were standing against into a target on the opposing wall. "Archery, huh? That big at Camp Half-blood?" 

She shrugged. "You don't have any swords, so this was the next best thing," she said nonchalantly. They messed about with the different practice tools before she asked about what it's like living in the tower. 

"It's pretty awesome. My room is next to Mr. Rogers so I got lucky with the next-door neighbor in terms of the loud factor. Although he is with Mr. Barnes and Mr. Wilson most of the day: Tony decided it would be more entertaining after they returned to the tower after the whole Accords business to make them roommates, and they've never gotten rid of the whole bunk bed situation. Your room is next to Thor's but he's off-world most of the time so it shouldn't be too loud. The only thing close to being a con of living here is I'm practically the Stark's personal babysitter for Morgan, since I'm allowed upstairs," he looked up to Annabeth after rambling all of that off and realized he's been talking for a bit too long. She shot another arrow and sat down next to Peter against the wall. 

"Okay I have two questions" Peter looked at her expectantly. ""This feels stupid to ask, but who is Morgan? and why can you call Mr. Stark by his first name but not the other Avengers?" Annabeth hesitantly asked Peter. His eyes grew wide, and immediately shot up, pulling her up with him and started walking towards the door. "Where are we going?" she laughed a little at his seriousness. 

"You HAVE to meet Morgan. She's Pepper and Tony's daughter and you're probably about to be given babysitter duties as well so it only makes sense to meet her now." He looked over to see an excited look on Annabeth's face. Peter could tell just by looking at her that she loves kids, and probably has a lot of experience because she takes care of all the Athena kids. "She's four and a half and was born during the-you know," he winced at mentioning it, causing Annabeth to wonder about the emotional relationship between Peter and the blip, "and she's an only child so she's not super acquainted to most people in the tower. I should probably ask Pepper if this is a good time," he sent a quick text and it was responded to almost immediately as they stepped into the elevator. Peter asked FRIDAY for the penthouse level and the elevator started moving up.

"Were you-uh, did you blip? I did, but my family didn't. It's really weird to think about," she asked as cautiously as possible. He stiffened at the mention but answered her hesitantly. 

"Y-yeah I did. Um and my aunt did, so my family all blipped. I'm guessing most of your friends did too?"

"We all did except Hazel and Jason. Hazel was 13 so she's about our age now, and Jason was 16 so he'd just finished college when we all came back. But he's been sticking around and leading cabins with some younger kids and has been working there since he graduated. The rest of us are all seniors this year."

"Are they all in different cities too?"

"Frank and Hazel both don't have much family to go home to, so they both attend an upstate boarding school that a lot of campers with family complications go to on the camp's scholarships, and Piper goes home to her dad in Los Angeles for school. Percy actually lives in Manhattan, and I was supposed to stay with him and his parents before I got accepted to the internship. What about you? Where are you from?" The elevator doors slid open and they stepped into the hall outside the penthouse doors. 

"I'm from Queens, so not too far from Midtown Tech." He scanned his badge outside the door and they slid inside. It was a gorgeous living room with a cabin-like feel to it and a high floor to ceiling wall of windows. 

"You can see everything from in here," Annabeth gasped. Peter smiled and turned around towards the hallway as she stopped him. "Wait. You never answered my second question," he gave her a look before realizing she hadn't gotten to ask. 

"Right, sorry about that, what was it?"

"So you're on a first-name basis with your boss, but not the other Avengers?"

He smiled. "Well-"

"Peter?" a younger voice came from down the hallway. There was an opened door sounding before Peter motioned for Annabeth to hide against the wall by the doorway as he already was. Footsteps came through the echo of the hallway and as she was about to call for Peter again, she walked into the doorway and he scooped her up and spun her around before she could realize he was there. She laughed in delight before he put her down on the couch. 

"Mo, this is Annabeth. She works for your mom and does the same jobs I do for your dad in the labs," Annabeth noticed he looked at her like she was the only thing that mattered in the world to him. Noted: Peter is a complete softie for Morgan. The little girl smiled up at her and began talking about a million different things at once, asking who wanted to play with her and have a tea party before resolving to show off her Iron Man mask in her room. They walked down the hall as Morgan led the way and opened the door to her pink room with a plethora of stuffed animals piled onto her bed. Peter sat down on the edge before Annabeth followed on the opposite side. She looked at the animals:

"Ah, I see lots of Iron Man animals," she ruffled through the pile as Morgan came to sit next to her. "Which one is your favorite?" After contemplating her options, she held up a Spider-Man printed bear that had blue fur and a little spider emblem throughout. "Spider-Man, huh?" she nodded absentmindedly. Annabeth mentally noted to ask Peter about Spider-Man later as she had just picked his animal over her dad's, before Morgan interrupted her train of thought.

"Are you going to be here all the time like my brother? I hope so," she said with wide eyes before returning almost instantly to her pile of legos on the floor.

"Yes, I live here too now," she said to her before turning back to Peter quietly. "I thought you said she was an only child?" she whispered, both still watching Morgan play. 

"Technically, yes," She looked at him with confused eyes, before he continued, "but I guess this answers your question from before about my clearance level, I-" Morgan stood up and announced Peter had to make her a snack before darting from the room, causing Peter to jump up after her. "Uh, one second. Actually, here that should explain it," he tossed his security lanyard from his pocket to Annabeth on the bed and left the room. She eyed it confusedly before flipping it over to the front to see the lettering.

CLEARANCE GOLD  
AVENGER LEVELS ACCESSIBLE, IN TOWER RESIDENT  
PETER B. PARKER-STARK

Well. That is definitely an explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. AIs and APs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Good Morning, Ms. Chase, are you ready for your first day of school?" FRIDAY's voice rang out in Annabeth's room.   
> 6:00 in the morning was too early for an AI to be speaking in Annabeth's mind.

A chiming alarm voice rang out in Annabeth's room at 6:15 on Monday morning, just two days after moving into the tower. She has spent most of the time alone in her room, getting herself ready for starting a new school, and with Peter in the Avengers common areas helping watch Morgan. Since they first met the two have become practically inseparable and Peter has been using this as a good time to tell Annabeth about anything she needs to know about school and the tower and Pepper and Tony. 

"FRIDAY, alarm off please," she shouted to the AI as the alarm was turned off. 

"Good morning Ms. Chase, Ms. Potts requests your presence in the kitchen in twenty five minutes to eat breakfast before school and Mr. Hogan has asked for you and Peter to be downstairs at 7:10 to leave for Midtown," FRIDAY's voice rang out into the room.

She got up and made her bed, before opening her suitcase shoved under her bed and unzipping it to decide on which outfit to pick. She hasn't bothered unpacking yet because she has yet to do laundry and has previously created outfits in her bag, making it faster to get ready in the morning. She decided on a pair of loose fitting ripped jeans Piper helped her pick out on their last trip to the mall when camp had a counselor's day off and put a plain black tee on. 

"Hey FRI? What's the weather out today?" she asked while pulling on mid-length socks and checking her ponytail in the mirror of her en-suite bathroom.

"The temperature out is 56 degrees F and the forecast is fog. My babysitting protocols set for Peter have been extended to you by Ms. Potts, so I have to recommend a sweatshirt and advise you to bring one to school," FRIDAY responded. If an AI could sound amused, she did. "You have five minutes until you were asked to meet the others in the kitchen."

"Thank you!" Annabeth opened her other bag, a duffel bag full of just her sweatshirts and shoes. She pulled out her high top black converse and tied them wrapping the extra shoelace around her ankle before opening the bag again to pull out one of her sweaters. Since camp was particularly warm year-round, she only brought two sweatshirts and a camp windbreaker that she never wore out of the forest because it was bright orange. She pulled on the sweater on the top of the bunch and grabbed her navy blue backpack by the door, heading to the kitchen. 

"Morning Annabeth, make sure you eat something before school, I have to head out to a meeting. After you get back I'll give you some time to do homework before we get started, I want to work on cataloging meetings and working on building plans for the new wing we're having added for additional transportation for the Avengers. Have a good first day!" Pepper said to her as she passed by into the kitchen, all without looking up from her StarkPad. Annabeth walked into the kitchen and tossed her bag by the table. 

"Peter?" she called out to see if he was around the living room. His room is closest on the end to the stairs that lead up to the penthouse and behind the common room. "FRIDAY, can you ask Peter to come out here? I don't really want to be late. Oh, also where is the cereal?"

***  
"Peter, Ms. Chase is asking where you are and asking for you in the living room. She is also about to eat all of your cereal."

"I'm up! I am awake," Peter said back to the AI, rolling out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready for school. "Time check, FRI?"

"7:00 am. Mr. Hogan has asked you to be downstairs in ten minutes. I also must advise you to wear a sweatshirt to school as it is cold out."

"Got it!" he said back absently, more focused on brushing his teeth and running hands through his hair at the same time. He hurried back into his room and checked his closet to see he was smart enough to set out his outfit for the day, a pair of black jeans, his midtown t-shirt and a Stark Industries zip up. Tony only gave these to the Avengers, each having a number since Clint joked they should have team numbers like sports; The grey zip up had a stark industries logo on the front for Peter so he could wear it in public, (the rest had the avengers logo), and the back was printed with "Parker" and his team number 03. Tony was 1, Morgan was 2, (honorary of course) and Peter was 3, the rest of the team following in order based on their seniority. 

Peter let the door slide open as he grabbed his red and blue backpack and pulled on his white old skool vans before barreling into the kitchen. Annabeth sat at the table, looking flustered to see him running into the room so frantically as she was calmly drinking iced coffee after eating breakfast. 

"Didyoueatallofthecereal," he said all in one breath. She shook her head and watched as he assembled and ate the fastest bowl of sugar cereal on planet earth. He filled his water bottle and grabbed his phone off the charger in the kitchen. "Ready to go?"

***

They got into the elevator and rode down to the lobby level to meet Happy at the car. Peter looked at Annabeth's sweatshirt, puzzled. The slight ancient Greek hard wired in his brain from being related to a demigod began to rearrange the letters to make sense. "Athena Counselor 2023? So your camp doesn't only make neon shirts?" he joked to her. 

"I asked specifically if I could design new counselor shirts because the last ones were the same as the camp sweatshirts but with our names on the back," she turned around to show it had a big owl on the back, and the front had a tiny version of it with the letters below it on the right top corner near her shoulder. She pulled the hood over her hair so she could show him the lettering along the seam: CHASE. Peter remarked that Tony should let her design the next team sets before the doors opened into the lobby and the two walked to the Avengers exit and into Happy's car.

"Hello, you must be Annabeth, Pepper's new intern. I'm Happy Hogan, head of security. I'll take you both to school everyday," Happy turned and shook her hand as she smiled and introduced herself back. It was a particularly silent car ride, Peter on his phone and Annabeth looking out the window. She noticed Peter bounces his leg whenever he sits down and wrings his hands when he isn't holding his phone. She looked away again and noticed the car slowing as they got to the front of the school, Happy letting them out. "Have a good first day you two," Happy said before speeding away in the car. 

"On the first day all of the classes meet for the principal to talk to us. Upperclassmen are in the gym," Peter said as they climbed the steps in front of the main entrance. "After that we have AP Statistics together. My friend MJ is in that class with us so we have to get there early to get seats together," they opened the doors and walked into the bustling hallway. Annabeth became suddenly aware how long its been since she was in a big crowd and she misses having Percy with her as she navigated the hall. A few people looked at Peter and her, she assumed because she was new, before coming to a stop in front of her locker assigned to her in an email she recieved the day before. Somehow, she ended up across the hallway from Peter's.

They dumped their books and made their way to the gym, sitting up in a higher corner of the bleachers as it seemed Peter was having a hard time adjusting to the loud sound. The principal droned on for about fifteen minutes before letting them go for first period. 

"Hey loser," she said. "Oh, hi," she addressed Annabeth directly this time, "I'm MJ."

"Annabeth," she responded, not sure what else to say. 

"MJ, Annabeth works as Pepper's assistant and moved into the tower this weekend. We all have first period together," Peter explained to her. They walked to class in almost complete silence, Annabeth following behind to make sure she makes it to the right class. MJ and Peter sat down at a table in the back next to each other and Annabeth sat opposite them. She could tell the two of them were holding hands under the table and was not about to get in the way of them. She turned her attention back to the front and listened to her teacher explain the coursework.

Three classes and a large amount of syllabus papers later, Annabeth was sitting at lunch with Peter, MJ, Ned and the rest of the table was filled with the academic decathalon team talking among themselves. Ned introduced himself and began to ask questions about her classes and where she's from. MJ was sat reading a book next to Peter and he had his head down on her shoulder looking at his phone. The rest of lunch continued the same way until it was time for fourth period, which she had with all three of them for joined juniors and seniors PE class. 

***

"Welcome to PE 11/12, I am Mr. Wilson. Today we are going to start with the Captain America fitness evaluation. Many of you will remember this from last year, this was used to show your strength so your coursework can be graded accordingly. Everyone pick a station and get started," Mr. Wilson said to the class. Peter scanned the room to see who was in the class besides them and was disgruntled to see Flash sitting in the front row. He tried to ignore him for as long as possible as the four of them chose to start with the challenge that determines core strength. Peter and Annabeth went first on the pull-up bar, he toned down the spider-strength since he was in school, but she kept up with him for a solid 35 pull-ups before dropping out and letting Ned take the spot she was last in. Peter continued until Ned dropped out, reaching 50 in total. MJ was getting ready to jump up to the bar with Betty joining her as she grouped with them to make five to a station when Peter turned to see Flash talking to Annabeth. 

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I have the highest challenge scores in the class, pretty impressive I know," he flirted? with Annabeth. Peter knew she didn't show a whole lot of emotion when she isn't too comfortable around someone, but he could see the alarm in her eyes as she looked back at him. He walked over as Flash looked to see him and began spouting insults. "Anna, I think that you can do better than hanging out with Parker over here, let me show you the school. You'll be better off with a student who can help you meet people."

"Leave her alone, Flash. Sorry Annabeth he should leave you alone now," Peter led her away before Flash started calling out to him again. 

"Come on, man. Let her be. She just wants to talk to a REAL man," Flash flirted? again to her. Peter couldn't tell if this was really his idea of appealing or if he was just trying to be less unpleasant than usual. 

"I'm perfectly capable of talking for myself, but thanks Eugene," she put emphasis on his name as his face fell, "and perhaps you would like to stop flirting with me as it clearly doesn't seem like you have the skill set for that. But if you wish, keep trying. I'm sure my boyfriend would love to have a talk with you about that," Annabeth turned and walked away from Flash, Peter following suit as she went to go talk with Betty and MJ. 

"Dude, she is so cool," Ned said to Peter after she sat down next to the bars and talked to the other girls about Flash being ridiculous. They asked about her boyfriend and she launched into an explanation about him and how he lives in the city too. Peter remembered seeing Percy at camp and laughed to himself at the thought of Flash up against him. 

***  
Fifth period went by in a blur, AP Physics was a strong suit for Annabeth and Peter, as well as Ned who was in the class with them. Sixth started and Annabeth sat in the back at a table alone before MJ plopped down in a seat next to her for Advanced Artistic Design. She was reading the Odessey, much to Annabeth's amusement, and the two of them launched into a conversation about the book and the story when the teacher announced the class to be a free period to discuss and meet their table mates. The conversation soon turned over to their boyfriends, Annabeth questioning her about Peter and vice versa. 

"We got together this summer on a school trip, how long have you and Percy been together?"

"We were sixteen, but we've been close since we were eleven. He and I both blipped so i guess it's been a long time if you look at it that way," she responded. MJ continued to ask questions about them and she kept the camp parts of their lives a secret, still giving her the relationship details. She finished off by telling her they were supposed to live together in the city before Pepper offered her a room at the tower. MJ looked up from her sketchbook.

"So you guys are like, really serious then," she asked. Annabeth fiddled with her promise ring on her left hand, before nodding. MJ looked and showed the slightest bit of surprise before asking to see it. The silver band had a little blue wave crystal and the inside said 'wise girl' along the interior; Percy's said 'seaweed brain' on the inside in the same way. "Pretty serious, I'd say."

The bell rang and both girls left class to meet Peter at the front of the school. Peter kissed MJ goodbye and then walked Annabeth over to the edge of the street to get to Happy's car before they both got in and rode back to the tower, detailing their day and their classes that they hadn't spent together as Happy tuned them out. 

Arriving back to the Avengers' floor, Annabeth flopped onto her bed before hearing FRIDAY call out in her room. 

"Miss Chase, a Percy Jackson is waiting in the lobby and is requesting to see you. He will need a badge cleared with Mr. Hogan, but you must be present to have the family and friends pass administered. Please head to the lobby as soon as you can," FRIDAY said.

She sprung up and headed for the elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! comments and kudos are so appreciated <3


	8. Sorry, Earth is Closed Today

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He sighed as his anxiety took over before his spider-sense went off and he took a second too long to respond to the threat: a second monster arriving in the atmosphere and crashing through the windows of the lower-left R&D labs. Parallel to the break, Peter took force from the hit and his ankle gave out.

The elevator doors came open at the front of the room next to a seemingly endless looking staircase and Annabeth came bounding out, looking around for Percy. He stood up and waved at her before she met with him halfway and hugged him. They pulled back and he pushed the little plastic container in his hand towards her. 

"My mom wouldn't let me leave without taking these for you," he said when she opened them up and looked at all the cookies inside. She smiled at him before kissing him to say hello before she realized he had to see her new amazing room. 

"We have to get you a badge before you come in, I'll explain your level in the elevator," they walked to the front desk and Annabeth asked the woman behind it to print her out a family pass. Percy blushed the slightest bit at the mention of being family to her and watched as the Stark employee pulled out an empty badge and ran it through the printer and it came out with a two-tone stripe on it. Thanking the woman, Annabeth hung the lanyard over Percy's head and the got back into the elevator she came down from. 

Percy wasn't particularly fond of elevators, and neither was she for that matter, but having each other there helped. He looked down at his pass. "So what do the colors mean?"

"Well," she pulled her badge out from under her sweatshirt, "There are different clearance levels based on your business in the building, but I don't know any of them below yours. The purple borders on the red stripe in the center means you're a family member of a red-level clearance holder. Red is Avenger-level clearance, and I have an orange stripe to let me into the Research labs." Percy's eyes went wide at the mention of the Avengers. 

"So you have the same level as an AVENGER? Isn't that like, the highest level?" 

"I have the second highest classification because I have labs along with the Avengers floors, but the highest belong to the Mr. and Mrs. Stark and their kids," she recited, as if she knew it by heart already from Peter mentioning it to some of the other interns he worked with that weekend in their orientation seminars. 

"Their kids? I didn't know they had any," Percy said.

"They only have one biological daughter, Morgan, who isn't in the public eye. I can tell you that because you're family," she smiled and poked at his pass before continuing, "and Peter- I didn't tell you about Peter!"

"Who?" He fidgeted with his hands a bit at the mention of a boy Annabeth sees everyday that isn't him. She notices this and grabs his hand in hers before explaining. 

"The guy who was at camp on accident like a month ago? Turns out he's Stark's personal intern and they became his guardians about six months ago when his aunt moved for a job opportunity and let Peter stay to finish out high school." The elevator doors slid open to the common room and Percy stepped out, amazed, looking around at the ceilings. Annabeth dragged him by his hand through the kitchen and to her room, the door closest to the back of the kitchen and the first on a long hall of temporarily-empty Avengers rooms. He looked down the hall and opened his mouth to ask a question before she answered it for him before he could answer. 

"They're all off-world Avengers, and the last two are for Avengers who don't live in the tower but frequent when Tony needs them to stay for things like press and meetings." He opened his mouth to ask another question before she once again answered it before he had a chance. She pointed at the door next to hers. "Thor," she moved her hand to point at the next one, "Wanda and Vision," moving again, "Dr. Banner, and the two on the end are for T'Challa and Scott Lang when they visit. At the end of the hallway there's a corner that opens up to another hallway and that's where more of the in-tower members live."

"How do you know everything I'm going to ask before I say it, Wise Girl?" he laughed as they went into her room. 

"I know EVERYTHING," she joked, making her eyes go round before laughing and flopping over onto her bed, Percy following suit after. They laid with their legs off the different ends of the bed, staring at the ceiling as they talked about their first days of school and the people they met before sitting in comfortable silence. 

"Ms. Chase, your meeting with Miss Potts is in fifteen minutes to work on your scheduling tasks," FRIDAY said. Percy jumped up with a wildly alarmed look on his face before pulling riptide out of his pocket. 

"Would you put that away?" she laughed at his concern. "Thanks FRIDAY. Percy, that was Mr. Stark's AI that controls the tower and is basically the only thing causing me to be where I need to on time and not getting lost. Anyways, I have to work in a few minutes so you have to go, but I can go with you down to the lobby?" He nodded before grabbing his backpack and opening the door. They were greeted by Peter with his hand in a box of Spiderman special edition Lucky Charms.

***

"Peter, right?" Percy said to him, knowing his name but not wanting to scare him any further. Percy and his sleeve of tattoos and scary blue eyes were very much the opposite of Peter and he was greatly intimidated by him. Annabeth had said he was a super powerful demigod, but he didn't know too much about what that even meant. 

"Yeah, hey Percy," he said. Peter decided Percy made him anxious; that actually isn't that uncommon as most people do on a daily basis, but his spider sense was definitely picking up on something. He brushed it off, knowing Annabeth trusted him so Peter should too, before returning to his cereal. 

They got into the elevator and Peter left to go to the lab and found Pepper and Mr. Stark talking when he came in. 

Pepper kissed the top of his head and left the lab. Tony and Peter then fell into perfect rhythm working on their respective suits and FRIDAY played music over both of them so they wouldn't have to make small talk. They never had a problem talking, but Peter didn't seem in the mood. 

After working for about an hour, the door slid open and Pepper walked in with Annabeth in tow and she was looking around Tony's lab. "Wow," she said, looking at all of the Iron Man suits. Her head turned to see Peter working on a web shooter that looked reminiscent of a water gun before he shot it across the room with ease and brought a small screwdriver back to him with it. The tools were all stuck up on a dart board with the points facing in and Peter didn't even look up to grab tools with the webs to bring them back to him. Pepper started calling Tony before overriding FRIDAY's music commands and shut it off to talk to them. Just as Pepper turned around an alarm called out over the PA system in a man's voice she hadn't heard before. It had a British accent and address Mr. Stark as "sir" as opposed to "Mr. Stark" like FRIDAY usually does.

"Sir, there appears to be a level three threat reaching the South side of the tower," the voice called out. 

"JARVIS?" Tony called out. Pepper mentioned something about pre-recorded threat messages coming through when FRIDAY is offline, and this must be it. He opened a StarkPad to see the cameras on the exterior of the tower and Annabeth gasped. A large monster was at the side of the tower, unlike anything she had seen before. Tony nodded at Peter and he left the room, before Tony tapped his watch and the nano-tech Iron Man suit came around him. "Pep, Morgan is upstairs with Bucky right now, can you go get her," he called out in a calm voice before she nodded and stepped off the lab-level balcony. 

Pepper and Annabeth skidded out and to the next door room where they stepped up a small flight of stairs and peeked their heads up. They were in Morgan's room now, which Annabeth recognized was attached to a second, neater lab than the first. The stairs collapsed up behind them as they stepped into the room to see Mo sitting on her bed and she could hear someone else in the hallway out the door. Pepper called out to them, whoever Bucky must be, another Avenger she guessed, and told them to head downstairs. 

"Honey, we have to leave the penthouse now, can you come with me and Annabeth?" Morgan looked scared, but agreed. She was old enough to realize there was some kind of threat to the tower that they had to leave, which they seldom did. 

"Miss Stark, incoming connection from the comm line," FRIDAY said into the room as Pepper's breath hitched. She asked FRIDAY to hold the line before turning to her assistant. "Can you take Morgan down to the training room? It has no windows and it shouldn't be easy for anything to get in, I can join you in a few minutes." The stairs opened up in the four-year-old's floor and she let Annabeth pick her up and she rushed her down into the second lab. As the stairs shut, FRIDAY requested Pepper's presence in the Med Bay and she could hear Tony's voice come over the comm and into the penthouse. 

***

"Kid, I need you to hold off for just a little longer," Tony's voice came through and directed straight to Peter's line in hopes to keep the other Avengers focused. They were losing pretty greatly in this battle against the unidentified threat, and nothing seemed to make a great difference in terms of the in-tower members work. Severely lacking as it was a few days after the off-base Avengers went home to see their families, they numbered a whopping five heroes and a hulk-less Banner in the tower. Steve, Bucky, Tony and Nat were the only members in the compound year-round, as the rest go home to see family in the summer when threats are low during the year. 

Running across the sidewalk and attempting to herd civilians away from the tower, a familiar flash of silver hit the ground. He webbed up cautionary lines for the citizens to stay behind and turned around to see the familiar face making an *extra* arrival at the tower. Thundering down to the ground and cracking the pavement in his arrival, there he was in all of his Norse-glory, Thor. Peter knew he shouldn't, but he got up anyway and made his way into the battle. After all, he'd never fought with Thor before. "Peter, Karen said you're near the monster. I told you not to get involved," Tony got more annoyed with Peter as he kept talking. "Snitch," he mumbled to Karen. "But Mr. Stark, it's not like I don't know what I'm doing," he webbed higher up the building to get a higher look. Thor wound up storm breaker before cracking it against the monster and it hit the tower, rattling the glass and Peter almost fell as the building rumbled. He was hanging off the building by sticking his shoes down into the glass and holding himself there. He sighed as his anxiety took over before his spider-sense went off and he took a second too long to respond to the threat: a second monster arriving in the atmosphere and crashing through the windows of the lower-left R&D labs. Parallel to the break, Peter took force from the hit and his ankle gave out. He slipped off the side of the wall and fell back as the other Avengers called over the comms in his mask. He shot a web and it slowed his fall around ten floors up before it cracked the glass and he fell the rest of the way to the sidewalk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JARVIS cameoooo  
> Thanks for reading!


	9. Is that a Spider on the Ceiling?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, you're back," he said, seeing the startle in him being there suddenly. She nodded and opened her mouth to say something as an object fell from the ceiling and Peter caught it by shooting his hand out behind him, hardly breaking eye contact with her. She identified the flying rectangle as his StarkPhone as he pocketed it and acted like nothing happened. 
> 
> "Was that-" she looked up to see a box of crackers and Peter's blue and red water bottle webbed to the ceiling. Annabeth looked down and back at him to see his face all scrunched up and he nodded. What is going- "Oh. OHH," she pointed from the webs and back at Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted! formatting errors made it really hard to read before but it's fixed now :0

Peter's eyes opened and he shot up to sitting when he found himself in his bed in his darkened room, ready for action but there wasn't any left to be found. The last thing he remembered was hitting the pavement. The windows and doors were shut on FRIDAY's sensory overload protocols for his spider senses and but he could hear the others talking in the living room. 

"FRI?" he said quietly before asking, "what time is it? And who should I expect when I go in the living room?" he asked, swinging his legs over the side of the bed to find his left ankle in a boot. He made an annoyed humming sound before flopping back down on the bed, only to make his head spin. 

"It is three-fifteen p.m., and it is Thursday," she answered. Three days is a new record for his spider hibernation, but it didn't strike him as unusual for healing. 

"Mr. Stark has informed the school that you won't be in class for the rest of the week. In the living room is Miss Potts, and Morgan. Before you ask, May has been contacted and has been told to stay on her trip by Mr. Stark. You have sustained a mild concussion and worsened an ankle injury that appears to have happened at another time. You did have a few other injuries that have since healed while you were asleep," she responded. 

The lights came up a little before Peter sat up and reached for the crutches next to his bed. Peter is incredibly stubborn and very annoyed with the fact that his enhanced healing hadn't fixed this as he made his way to the dresser to grab a sweatshirt and asked FRIDAY to turn off the enhanced senses features in his room and leave the lights on normally. He pushed open the door and looked to see only Morgan on the couch with Pepper, who brightened when they saw him awake. Morgan came over to hug him as he sat down on the couch opposite, 

"Miss me, Mo?" he laughed as she was excited to see him. Pepper asked how he was doing and they talked for a few minutes before FRIDAY called out in the room that Annabeth was in the lobby with Happy and on her way up. 

"I should tell you that I sent Annabeth to stay with her guardian in the city for the past few days. We trust her with your identity but we weren't sure if you were ready for her to know. We've told her you had left the building as the attack happened to go out and call in the other Avengers at the compound facility upstate," Pepper said. 

"I-I trust her to know. How did they stop the attack, by the way?" he questioned before Pepper stood and picked up Morgan. 

"Tony said an outsider helped, there was another monster after the second and they took care of that one. Thor did most of the work on the second monster," she said before remembering another thing to say. "By the way, Bruce says no Spiderman for two weeks to be safe about your concussion, and we can talk about that ankle later. I expect to hear about where that started, but for now you're off the hook since I have to take Mo upstairs. Have something to eat before you go to the lab!" she called out as she went up the stairs. 

Opening up the cabinet and getting something to eat, Peter had abandoned the crutches and decided to sit above the kitchen on the ceiling to stop having to move around. Scrolling through his phone, he started responding to Ned's texts from the last few days and was about to call MJ back when the elevator door slid open. It was Annabeth, and Peter was on the ceiling. 

***

"Percy I just got into the elevator. I'll see you in a few days, its my first day back at the tower. It's safe now I promise" she said into her phone. She looked to see Peter's door open by the stairs and she walked over to see if he was back yet, and found no one in the room as Percy kept rambling on the phone. "Babe, I have to go to work, can I call you later tonight? Okay talk to you then. Love you!" she hung up the phone and walked down the hall to dump her backpack in her room. She walked to fill her water in the fridge and a cracker fell down next to her by the kitchen island. She looked up, puzzled, and finished filling up her bottle before turning around to see Peter standing on the other side of the island. She almost though she saw his arm up and come down as she was turning around.

"Hey, you're back," he said, seeing the startle in him being there suddenly. She nodded and opened her mouth to say something as an object fell from the ceiling and Peter caught it by shooting his hand out behind him, hardly breaking eye contact with her. She identified the flying rectangle as his StarkPhone as he pocketed it and acted like nothing happened. 

"Was that-" she looked up to see a box of crackers and Peter's blue and red water bottle webbed to the ceiling. Annabeth looked down and back at him to see his face all scrunched up and he nodded. What is going- "Oh. OHH," she pointed from the webs and back at Peter. He burst out laughing at her reaction and pulled back his sweater sleeve so she could see the web shooter. 

"I have a bunch spread around the house, so I can use them anywhere. And despite Tony saying I'm super neat I actually lose pretty much everything," he said between laughs. She still looked slightly amazed, but was laughing too as she started asking questions. 

"So you can just," she mimicked shooting a web to the ceiling, "and stay there?" He shot the web shooter towards the spot he came from and sat cross legged, looking down at her upside down. 

"The webs only get me here. I stick on my own," he said, laughing a little bit at her continuously amused expression. 

"Spiderman being Morgan's favorite Avenger makes a lot more sense now," she said, as she made the connection. 

\--------(time skip to a day later, brought to you by stark industries)-------

"Before you head out to school, Annabeth, the rest of the off-base Avengers are coming back to the tower for a training retreat," Pepper said as Peter and Annabeth sat at the kitchen table, both eating cereal. Peter's face lit up as he realized what she had said and she kept talking, "Peter, Bruce's orders still stand on the no training or patrol for two weeks, so you'll have to sit this one out. Annabeth, you are welcome to accompany them on any of their daily challenges for fun if you finish your homework as I have to leave for a week in California to work on SI's Los Angeles base."

"Is everyone coming? Or just the others in New York?" Peter asked and she nodded. 

"Everyone except Scott and T'Challa will be here today as they are both scheduled to be on missions, however Shuri is coming without him." He beamed and spouted off a few questions when Pepper sighed. "Yes, movie night is at 6:00, Harley's flight lands at 5:45, Shuri at 2:15. No, you can't train. I will be back on Sunday afternoon," she kissed them both on the top of the head before turning back to Annabeth and finishing her thought. 

"Oh, and tell your boyfriend he is welcome to join the Avengers to train. After he helped them with the attacks on Monday he would like to offer him an alternate spot on the team," she said before leaving the room. Annabeth's eyes widened as she texted Percy immediately and Peter remembered what Tony had told him about him helping with the monster. 

"Do I finally get to meet the team tonight?" she asked as she put her cereal bowl in the sink. "And who are Harley and Shuri?" Peter smiled to himself and laughed at that question. 

"Yeah, I think they've been pretty interested to meet you too, but since they are training during when we finish with Tony and Pepper they haven't been able to yet. And uh, you'll see when those two get here," he said, amused. Annabeth looked concerned as she stepped into the elevator and asked FRIDAY to take her to the lobby. 

"Should I be excited or afraid?" she called to him about his answer. 

"Both!" he said cheerily and got up and went back to his room. Annabeth rode down in the elevator and though about how this was going to be a looong retreat.


	10. Avengers Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, Annabeth and Shuri were sat playing Mario Kart in his room and just as Peter was about to win the round, an alarm sounded in the tower, followed by FRIDAY's voice.
> 
> "All Avengers in the tower are requested in Avenger commons in five minutes," she repeated over and over for a few times. 
> 
> "FRI, off," Shuri responded. 
> 
> "Should we be concerned?" Annabeth said, expecting another monster emergency. 
> 
> "Nope!" he looked at his watch, 5:55, before continuing, "It's movie night remember?"

Peter was sat in his room doing his work from the days he had been missing from school and waiting for the Avengers to finish arriving, or Annabeth to get home, whoever he could annoy first. He tried bothering FRIDAY but she didn't seem to understand he was trying to tell jokes and not ask questions. 

The elevator door dinged in the living room and he began to drop down (carefully) to the floor below him, because of course he was sat upside down in his room, and called out as the doors slid open. 

"Annabeth?" he said into the living room as he opened his bedroom door. 

"I don't know who you were expecting but I'm guessing it's not me," the familiar voice called out as he left the room. And there she was, Princess of Wakanda, standing there looking back at Peter in a pair of yellow crocs and pajamas. 

"WHAT ARE THOSE," Peter called as he made his way over to her. 

"These are my CROCS," Shuri responded in the same way as the vine. They pushed all of her bags into her room before she asked about the previously vacant room that Annabeth was staying in. 

"That's Pepper's personal intern's room, she's probably on her way home from school right now. I'm home because Pepper said I wasn't allowed to go after the monster attack and my concussion," he said before Shuri started making jokes. 

"HAH, what about your spider senses- did you say she's on her way home?" She interrupted herself. Peter nodded, confused, before understanding exactly what she meant. They looked at each other mischeiviously before turning to leave her room and begin their evil plot.

***

Annabeth walked out of class and towards the front of the school after her first day of school without Peter to get her to her classes. She got lost a little bit, laughing at herself because it seemed so easy to navigate compared to her quests like the labyrinth and for the Mark of Athena. MJ met up next to her in the hallway and she invited her to the tower. 

"You have a pass right? I think you can come with me if you're there for Peter. He'll probably want to see you anyway, he keeps complaining about not being at school to see you," Annabeth said, and noticing MJ blush a bit at that. 

They hopped into Happy's backseat before starting the ride back to the Avengers tower and they both played each other in games on MJ's phone. They entered the lobby and they both scanned their badges as FRIDAY announced their arrival. 

"Michelle Jones. Classification: Visitor to the Avengers level. Clearance: Red with Purple," as MJ walked through the metal detector. Annabeth passed her badge across the sensor next. 

"Annabeth Chase. Status Classified. Clearance: Red and Orange. Welcome home, should I alert the Mr. Stark of your presence as Miss Potts is away?"

"No thanks, FRI, I don't want to bother him," she said back as they stepped into the elevator. 

"Miss Chase, I must alarm you that Junior Boss is in the living room with the Princess," FRIDAY said, and if an AI could sound alarmed, she did.

"Princess?" Annabeth said aloud. MJ looked smug and the elevator dinged on the 70th floor. They stepped out of the doors at the same time and the next few seconds happened in almost slow motion. 

First they heard the air horns, causing them to look around alarmed. Stopping in their tracks, a water balloon the size of a grapefruit fell from the ceiling and splashed all over Annabeth and MJ and the floor. 

It was silent for a second as they stood in shock before they heard a girl's voice laughing at them from above. They turned their eyes up to see Shuri sitting on a high ledge and Peter dangling from below it, shocked. 

"MJ?" he said, regretting his decisions for existing at that moment as she looked back at him with an annoyed look. 

Annabeth looked surprisingly calm as she whispered something to MJ and left the room. Her door slammed shut as Peter dropped down to the floor with complete haphazardness and landed in front of MJ. 

"I-I'msosorryIdidn'tmeanto-"

She kissed him interrupt him. "Hi," she said, making him smile before continuing with, "Don't worry, we'll get you back," she smiled that mischevious smile that made Peter think he was going to die when Annabeth made her presence known by spraying Peter and Shuri who had just gotten down with red and blue silly string that she had taken from Tony's lab. 

"I take personal offence from you doing that," Shuri said, before introducing himself to both girls and laughing at the counter-prank. 

-

Peter, Annabeth and Shuri were sat playing Mario Kart in his room and just as Peter was about to win the round, an alarm sounded in the tower, followed by FRIDAY's voice.

"All Avengers in the tower are requested in Avenger commons in five minutes," she repeated over and over for a few times. 

"FRI, off," Shuri responded. 

"Should we be concerned?" Annabeth said, expecting another monster emergency. 

"Nope!" he looked at his watch, 5:55, before continuing, "It's movie night remember?"

They opened the door of Peter's room that lead straight out to the living area to hear the team already in the room. They were sitting on all of the couches and there was one set of two beanbags and a couch open still on the left. The sound lulled when they all sat on the beanbags, Annabeth on her own and Peter and Shuri sharing theirs as the Avengers all stared in their direction. 

Peter looked at them perplexed before he remembered, "OH, right. Annabeth, this is the team!" he said enthusiastically to her. "Everyone, this is Annabeth, Pepper's personal intern." They looked at her for a minute before an overwhelming amount of sound broke out of everyone introducing themselves before Tony got everyone's attention again to go back to picking a movie. 

"Everyone has picked one movie, and they have all been put into a coffee mug and three people will get to choose a paper and we will vote, just because we need another option if we get Bruce or Vision's choices. No one wants to watch a documentary, guys," Tony said to the group. "Because both have never been to a movie night before, Shuri and Annabeth get to pick, and Morgan gets to pick third because she's my favorite child."

"Betrayal!" Peter and another voice said in unison. He looked around confused before turning around to see Harley sitting next to him. They talked for a second as Tony caught Annabeth's attention before gesturing for her to pick the first paper. 

"This one says 'Steve and Bucky: Ferris Bueller's Day Off,' and in smaller print below that it says 'we haven't seen it,'" she read aloud. There was a little bit of an outburst of surprise before Shuri picked next.

"Mine says, 'Wanda: I request four episodes of Dick Van Dyke show instead,'" she read before grabbing a different paper and dropping Wanda's choice. "Uhh this one says 'Scott: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.' Solid choice," she turned to high five him. 

"My turn!" Morgan said, who has been sitting next to Bucky, putting magnets on his arm. Annabeth was watching with a bit of alarm that she was sitting in the same room as him, let alone bothering him, before she saw his expression seem like he didn't mind. "What does mine say?" she whispered to him next to her after she picked one.

"She got Nat's card. It says 'Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back?' Tasha I didn't expect you to be a Star Wars person," he said to her, Annabeth surprised at the use of nicknames. 

"I picked it for those two," she pointed to Peter and Harley who looked particularly excited at the possibility of Star Wars. 

"Alright lets vote, all those for Steve and Bucky's pick?" Steve, Bucky, Wanda, Vision, Hope, and Clint raised their hands. No one but Shuri and Scott voted for Harry Potter, and Star Wars tied for first with Peter, Harley, Bruce, Sam, Thor, and a confused Morgan voting for it. "It's tied. Did anyone not vote?" Annabeth raised her hand finally for Star Wars and she mumbled her reasoning quietly, that she didn't want to bother anyone and that she hadn't seen any of them. No one could hear her because she was being so quiet except Peter, so he was the only one to answer her.

"It's okay, you're not going to offend anyone by picking a film," he said back, quietly and just to her. "Uh, she voted for Ferris Bueller," he decided for her. 

"Okay, it's decided!" Tony said, before FRIDAY took over. 

"Since this doubles as an Avenger team bonding night, the whole floor is available to anyone, except the rooms that don't belong to you and you can talk in the kitchen and the halls but not in the living room while the movie is playing. Enjoy the film," she finished, and the opening scenes began. 

About five minutes into the movie, Peter made it his personal quest to introduce Annabeth to all of the Avengers and made her go into the kitchen with him. There they found Natasha, Bruce and Clint at the kitchen island eating the pizza Tony had gotten for everyone. Annabeth ran to her room to get a sweatshirt on the other side of the kitchen as Peter started talking to them, only to find her only option was the camp windbreaker that has the symbol across the back. Accepting she was only able to wear an orange shirt while meeting the Avengers, she left her room.

Shutting the door, she turned around to find Harley in the hallway, walking away from his door after ditching his suitcase. He looked at her sweatshirt before he brightened and smiled. 

"You'd think sending kids out to be under the radar in society they would make the camp clothes a different color, huh?" he said to her. He spoke with a southern accent and had sarcasm laced in his voice as he said every sentence. He outstretched a hand to shake, "Harley Keener, son of Hephaestus. I left camp a year or two before my graduation," he said. Annabeth was washed with relief to be in the presence of someone who understood again as she responded. 

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Do they know?" she motioned towards the front room. 

"Just Peter. At least, he's the only one I've told," he responded. They talked for a second and they separated as he went back to the living room and Annabeth back to the kitchen. She introduced herself to to the Avengers at the counter. Natasha's sleeves were rolled up and she reached over to shake her hand, a SPQR tattoo with three stripes on her forearm. she shook her hand back and looked at it for a second before Nat caught on. The others had gone back to their conversations and weren't listening to them, and Natasha answered her questions.

"Mars, in case you were wondering. I joined the hunters after I was at Jupiter and had to leave when I was offered work from SHIELD," she said. 

"Athena," Annabeth said back, relieved at meeting a second demigod in the group. "Does anyone else know?" 

"Harley knows, he's Greek too, and I believe Peter knows about him. Tony and Pepper know, and I told Barton a while ago but he doesn't seem to understand," she laughed at that bit. Peter walked over and interrupted them as he pulled Annabeth away. The rest of the Avengers had filed into the kitchen area and Peter whisked her through the group.

"Time to meet some more people!" he said. They stopped in front of a big group. "Annabeth, you know Tony already, but this is Hope and Scott. They're Ant-man and the wasp," he whispered the last part to her as Annabeth waved him off and introduced herself. This continued on with her saying hello to Sam, before they got to Thor. 

"Daughter of Athena! How are you and your friends doing?" he thundered, but raised no interest with the other heroes as this was a common occurance.

"You know each other?" Peter asked, looking confused. 

"Yeah, we've met," she said back.

-

They ended up in the living room again with Wanda asleep on Vision's shoulder and Steve and Bucky next to a sleeping Morgan. The little letter magnets on Bucky's arm had been arranged to spell Morgan. Annabeth introduced herself to Vision and Steve before saying hello to Bucky, tense as all get out and a bit afraid of being in front of THE Winter Soldier. Granted, she'd been a bit uncomfortable meeting any of the heroes as they were all pretty intimidating, but him especially. 

"Annabeth, right? I'm James, but everyone calls me Bucky," he said, friendly, to Annabeth's surprise. She was still very nervous, but after this she wasn't scared to be around him anymore, especially seeing him next to Morgan and Steve. She shook his hand and went to go to her room, before eventually falling asleep and only to be awoken the next morning by FRIDAY. 

"Avengers: Assemble Protocol is in session. Please retreat to lower level gym one for a mock mission. Miss Chase, you are requested in fifteen minutes to take team data. Junior Boss, Miss Potts has sent word that you may only accompany Annabeth to help take data. No Spiderman," she finished. 

"DANG IT!" Annabeth heard Peter's voice from the other room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh I love this chapter! comment anything you'd like to see happen next :))


	11. Training Retreat: Glitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "So a concept, glitter on everyone's combat suits," Harley said to Peter. He nodded before throwing a pencil to stick in the ceiling. 
> 
> "Radical concept, balloons in everyone's rooms." They wrote it down on the whiteboard in the back. 
> 
> Avengers Training Retreat begins!

TRAINING RETREAT DAY 1:

Annabeth's phone rang on the other side of her bed as she sat putting here shoes on and picking a sweatshirt from out of her bags. She finished looping her shoelace and flopped back onto her bed to grab her phone. Percy?

"It is seven in the morning," she said to greet him. He laughed and she heard the rustle of more people around him. 

"I'm in the lobby. Miss Potts emailed me and told me to come to Avengers training? I guess Mr. Stark wants to talk to me, which is... frightening..." Annabeth asked FRIDAY to let him up, before grabbing Percy's swim team sweatshirt off her bed and putting it on. They hung up the phone and she opened her bedroom door only to be greeted by a group of Avengers in their pajamas eating breakfast in the kitchen; Honestly, not the weirdest thing since she'd been at the tower, but still odd. 

"ATHENA DAUGHTER," Annabeth jumped about two feet into the air at the sudden sound and turned to see Thor with her bowl of cereal dumped all over him. "It appears I am covered in lucky charms. Are you coming to the training?" he brushed the marshmallows off, thankfully she hadn't had any milk in the bowl before it was thrown all over him. 

"Miss Potts wants me to take data, I guess its a training status day? I-" her sentence was cut off by loud conversation entering the kitchen. 

"If she's not here is she REALLY going to know?" Peter asked Shuri and Harley. They laughed at him and as they went to reply Tony walked in behind them. 

"Pepper knows everything. She'll know. Also hello I can tell her and I said no Spiderman as well," Tony said, unfazed at Peter's reaction and he continued walking through the kitchen before stopping and standing on a stool. "Training starts in fifteen minutes, as we are delayed by the fact you are all still in pajamas. As fun as it is seeing you all wear your own merchandise-- Thor I see the Mjolnir pants you can't hide-- will you all just be ready and on the training floor in time?" 

There was a collection of murmurs and an embarrassed set of team members that got up and headed back down the corridor to their rooms. Annabeth then got a glimpse of who were in fact wearing pajamas that had their own emblems on them: Scott had a Wasp T-shirt on, Dr. Banner had hulk socks on, and Bucky was wearing a Captain America hoodie that was pulled over his face (Bucky is the least morning-person of all of the team members). 

As they were leaving the room, the elevator opened to show Percy in a Camp Jupiter sweatshirt and athletic shorts. He waved to Annabeth and she walked over to him from the kitchen, abandoning the lucky charms as it appears Harley and Peter have decided to take over and eat them all. 

"I had problems with the front desk so it took me a second- I KNEW you had that!" he pointed at Annabeth's sweatshirt that she had taken a while back and she laughed at his surprise. 

"Is that not ALWAYS where your jackets end up?" she kissed him hello and pulled him into the kitchen. Peter, Harley, Shuri and a lazy Wanda who didn't get up yet were talking at the kitchen table. Annabeth introduced them and they began asking him questions about the monster attack. 

"HOW did you like," Peter pushed his hands to the side and pretended to have water follow them. 

"You look like Elsa," Shuri deadpanned to him. "But seriously, how do you do that? I've made blasters that do what you do but never any kind of control technology, do you manufacture that yourself?" she continued to ramble and Percy was overwhelmed by the question. He slid Annabeth's water bottle over and opened the straw lid before lazily making the water suspend in the air. 

"They asked how you do it, not to show off," Annabeth said, bored. Percy dropped the small amount of water on her head in response before telling them about his powers. 

"Well," he looked to Annabeth to see if he should go ahead and tell them and she nodded. "Um, I'm a demigod, so like child of the Greek gods. Poseidon kids can basically do anything they want with water," he looked up at Peter, Harley and Shuri only to see they all have slightly interested but knowing expressions. 

"Oh that makes so much more sense. I should've guessed," Harley said. 

"Harley's a son of Hephaestus," Peter said. Shuri nodded, she looked the most interested of all of them. FRIDAY interrupted their conversation as she called them to the downstairs levels, and displayed Mr. Stark's voice message to them.

"Mini-Avengers, you're needed downstairs. Harley, I would hope you're going to go work in the lab, please don't blow anything up. Shuri, Steve wants to run trials for everyone's ranges for combat so he's put you on the list. Annabeth, Steve needs your help taking down the information. Underoos, you can go with Harley or you can come downstairs but you're going to have to help with the data. Oh, and FRIDAY is telling me Percy is there too. Come downstairs with Annabeth, I need to talk to Jackson," Tony's voice cut off after he gave everyone something to do, and the group went their different ways. 

-

"So a concept, glitter on everyone's combat suits," Harley said to Peter. He nodded before throwing a pencil to stick in the ceiling. 

"Radical concept, balloons in everyone's rooms." They wrote it down on the whiteboard in the back. 

"See, if you were downstairs I'd have to do this myself. Or I'd actually have to work," Harley said. Morgan was sat on the floor coloring while they babysat her for the other team members. It was about five o' clock and the Avengers had almost finished working and were about to come back upstairs. "What do you think, Mo?" Harley asked her and she though for a second before responding. 

"Glitter balloons," she said absentmindedly. 

"This is a genius child," Peter said to Harley as he wrote it down. 

-

The whiteboard in the training levels was filled with names and times and a huge amount of data, followed by the daily schedule that had almost everything crossed off:

1\. Ranges of weapons and combat- Steve leads

2\. Running and sparring- Natasha leads  
(below the word running, in purple whiteboard marker Clint has written "absolutely not")

3\. Team informational session about new technology- Bruce leads  
\- during this meeting, Tony and Percy meeting

They were about thirty minutes into the meeting from Dr. Banner when Percy and Tony came back from the door off the side labeled 'Avengers Meeting Room 1.' Percy had a far off look on his face that Annabeth couldn't read as amazement or terror and she got up from next to her whiteboard to walk over to him. He looked at her with that odd expression and opened the door to the conference room again and shut the door behind him and Annabeth. 

"Honey? are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost... Actually I've seen your 'there's a ghost' face and that's not it," she said to him. 

"OH MY-" Percy started shouting as Annabeth put her hand over his mouth, laughing at him. 

"You're screaming, inside voice." She was really laughing at him now. 

"Mr. Stark wants me to be an Avengers alternate," he said at a million miles per hour. Annabeth listened to him ramble about the details as she hugged him, excited. They were talking about the information about how it would work when they heard something explode on the floor above them. 

"Hey FRI?" Annabeth asked warily. "I almost feel like I know the answer, but what is above this room?"

"That would be Mini Boss and Boss Jr.'s shared lab, and they are both in there with Miss Morgan," she answered. If an AI could laugh, she was laughing.

"That's what I was afraid you would say," Annabeth said, pulling Percy into the elevator with her. 

-

"PETER BENJAMIN PARKER-STARK," Tony yelled when he entered his lab. Peter and Harley were hiding in Morgan's room, which connects through the stairs that open in the floor to their lab. Morgan laughed at the sound before going back to watching Moana on her StarkPad. 

"KEENER I KNOW YOU'RE IN HERE," this time a second voice- Steve was coming from inside their lab. They were hiding in the lofted part of Morgan's room and could see through a high window the lab below. There, standing in the center of the room, was a glitter-covered Steve Rogers, holding the Cap shield, fully bedazzled and with balloons tied to the handles. Tony came running in wearing the Iron Man suit covered in Morgan's glitter stickers and balloons tied to the back. 

"This is a MULTIBILLION DOLLAR SUIT," he yelled into the room, knowing they must be close by. Peter and Harley opened up the staircase and sat at the top of it as it led into the lab. 

"Relax, old man. The stickers come off with water," Harley laughed at them both. Peter was hunched over, about to fall down the stairs with laughter. Just then, the door opened up and about six people flooded in. Natasha was at the head of the group, covered in a layer of silly string; the kids had rigged it to spray into her room as she opened the door. Scott, Wanda, Vision and Bruce were coated in glitter, in their respective colors, and Thor was holding a princess stickered Mjolnir. 

"Oh," Annabeth and Percy said in unison as they entered the room. "This definitely tops the pajama experience from earlier as the strangest Avenger experience," Annabeth said. They stepped into the room and water balloons were flung at them, filled with glitter and water, before Percy could notice and change their course. 

Covered in glitter and soaked, both of them looked at the rest of the team with discontent and then laughed with everyone else. 

"Welcome to the Team, that was your initiation," Shuri said, revealing herself from above, already covered in face paint and glitter from Peter and Harley's antics. "Now let's eat pizza."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Stark children are professional pranksters...


	12. Worthy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Percy, want to give it a try?" he shrugged and stood up. Peter handed it from him to Percy and it stayed upright.
> 
> "OH MY GO-" Percy started. 
> 
> "Percy, inside voice when you're inside," Annabeth told him as she came up next to him to hug him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy POV!! haven't had one of those yet :)
> 
> -includes Percy and Annabeth fluff hehe because how could I not-

Training Retreat Day 2:

Early the night before the whole team went back to their rooms to sleep and/or be alone since there aren't many quiet moments when the whole team was around the tower, and Annabeth and Percy were sharing her room as Percy didn't feel like driving back to his mom's apartment when he'd have to come back the next morning.

The teens in the tower played an extremely long game of Uno before they called it a night and decided to sleep at a whopping 10:30 pm. Percy was asleep almost immediately after a long day of training, and Annabeth stayed awake for another hour or so to finish up the last bits of her project for class. 

It was around 9 am when the alarm went off louder than Percy had ever been used to. He knew Annabeth wasn't one for alarms as she was a morning person and always woke up on time, much earlier than him. He looked around the room to find the source of the noise before realizing it was coming from FRIDAY and flopping back to the pillow. His voice wasn't yet in the system and he didn't have the clearance to ask her to do things, so he essentially had to sit back and wait for her to stop.

"FRIDAY, we're awake, thank you," Annabeth said suddenly, walking out of the bathroom attached to her room. She sat back down next to Percy on top of the covers and went back to working in her laptop that Percy hadn't noticed until now. "Ah, you're awake! You know, the team is probably already downstairs; Steve told me you could stay up here and sleep because he lets the-- and I quote-- youngins' sleep in after a training day. We've met thousand year old gods and not a single one of them has ever said 'youngin.'" Annabeth laughed as she started typing again. 

"Good morning to you too then, wise girl," Percy said sarcastically, face to the ceiling with his eyes closed. He opened one eye to look at her and found her staring at him with his favorite look on her face. Every time he saw that look all he could think about was her eyes. "Staring is rude, you know," he smiled at her. She stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to her work. 

"You should get up and get downstairs," she said to him. He sighed, annoyed and got up. He turned to stand up and looked to see a set of clothes on the counter for him. There was a Poseidon cabin T-shirt, a pair of his swim team's sweatpants and a Stark Industries hoodie that hung on the door. 

"You've stolen enough of my clothes that you can make an OUTFIT?!" he said to her. "It's official, you're a thief."

"You can have those back but the hoodies are mine now," she said without looking up from her screen. He walked over and pulled the hood of *his* sweatshirt she was wearing over her head and drew the strings closed. He kissed the top of her head. 

"I'm not kissing you good morning until you brush your teeth," she deadpanned as she smoothed her curls down after taking the hood off.

"That's rude," he said, making his way to the bathroom. A knock came on the door and FRIDAY announced it was Harley coming to get Annabeth to come to the lab with them. She said bye from the other room when Percy was in the bathroom and he shouted back to her. "See you in a couple hours, have fun being a genius, love!" 

-  
The rest of the day passed by pretty quickly, full of lessons and classes from different Avengers and an interesting [Read: bizarre] performance of vines and what appeared to be a rendition of a StarKid song from the other teen avengers and Morgan for their class. Annabeth met up with Percy again upstairs and after he took a shower he found her iris messaging the others at camp. 

"TOO MANY QUESTIONS GUYS. Nico- I have met the Winter Soldier and he's actually really nice. Piper- I do know Spiderman and I can't tell you who it is. Jason and Leo- Tony Stark is not that intimidating, and he has a million coffee mugs with bad Avenger puns on them. Yes I've been in the lab. Will- I'll tell Dr. Banner you want to meet him. Clarisse- I think the coolest in combat are Natasha and Wanda," she turned around as Percy threw a sweatshirt on. "We miss you guys," she said to them, Percy coming to stand next to her. He snaked an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him as she said bye to their friends. 

"I miss camp," her voice was muffled as she hugged Percy and had her face on his shoulder. 

"Well, have you asked Tony to let them visit?" 

-

Training Retreat Day 3: The Last Night

8:00 pm  
Peter, Harley and Tony are talking to Percy about suit designs as Annabeth was sat on the floor playing with Morgan. Percy loved seeing his girlfriend with kids because it shows the soft side of her to someone other than just him. She looked slightly sad when Morgan asked about her friends; Just a small micro expression only he would know when he saw it. When Percy and the others left the room to go to the teens' lab to get a prototype for a water based suit programming, he asked about their friends being able to come. 

"Uh, Mr. Stark? I know I don't speak for Annabeth here but I can tell she is upset about being away from camp. Is there any way that her friends could come to see her soon?"

"'Course kid. All you guys had to do was ask. I can tell FRIDAY to print badges for them. Oh, and before I forget to tell you both, Natasha told me about Annabeth. The tower is actually monster proof for Nat and Harley, so you'll both be safe when you're here," Tony responded. Harley began to ramble about some kind of code as they went back to the other room and Percy thought about what a surprise it would be for Annabeth when they showed up. 

"Boss, the 8:15 alarm has gone off. That means lab time is over per regulation of Miss Potts," Pepper's voice recording started playing after her name was mentioned. "Tony, Morgan needs to go to bed, and I just got a text that the others can't get to you guys in the lab because of a lock protocol. They are requesting you get takeout. Peter, Harley and Annabeth, hi kids, go bond with the other members, they want to talk with you guys." Pepper disconnected and the doors slid open. 

"SON OF STARK AND DAUGHTER OF ATHENA," Thor's voice thundered when they walked into the living room. 

"Thor thinks you both are worthy of the hammer," Steve said from the couch next to Bucky. He looked unimpressed at the statement and the two of them went back to the crossword they were doing together. 

'Seriously how old ARE these two,' Percy thought as he walked in. He sat down on a beanbag between Wanda and Shuri. The original Avengers, Wanda, Shuri, and Bucky were the only ones still left in the tower after everyone had left earlier in the afternoon following the end of training. Shuri's flight left in about an hour and Harley was staying for the week since he hadn't started classes yet as it was still the first week of September. 

"I'll go first, since no one has any expectations for me," Harley said, as he walked up to grab Mjolnir. He pulled on the handle and almost fell over at the effort put into it and not resulting in anything.

"What was THAT," Shuri said from the couch.

"That is called Inertia," FRIDAY responded. They all laughed as Harley sat back down. 

"Hey Harls, remember when you did the same thing trying to pull the sword out at Disneyland last summer? This was almost as sad as that," Peter joked and laughed as Shuri stood up to go next. The hammer inched left and then stopped moving. Well, she is a princess after all, so she might be a BIT worthy. Annabeth did the same and this time had no results, Clint exchanging a dollar to Bruce, Natasha handing Thor a poptart in defeat. 

Then it was Peter's turn. He looked really nervous but when he went to pick it up, it lifted. His eyes went wide as saucers and he was absolutely speechless. The other Avengers erupted into a bout of conversation and laughter and Tony came into the room. He looked amused, but not surprised. 

"Thor, I told you he's got to be worthy," he said, sitting down on a chair pulled up next to the couches. "Percy, want to give it a try?" he shrugged and stood up. Peter handed it from him to Percy and it stayed upright. 

"OH MY GO-" Percy started. 

"Percy, inside voice when you're inside," Annabeth told him as she came up next to him to hug him. The loud conversation and excitement started up again and the Avengers began to recall which of them had lifted it themselves. Natasha had moved it and Cap could wield it, and Wanda could tip it over if she used her powers, but that doesn't actually count as 'Worthy.'

-

Walking back to Annabeth's room at about 10:00, having stayed up to see Shuri leave and watching Parks and Rec with Harley and Peter, Percy went to the bathroom and iris messaged camp. It was late on a Sunday night, but Midtown had a three-day weekend and at camp the bonfire for the weekend ends about a few minutes before, so they should be awake. The image fizzled and Piper's face appeared. 

"Hey," he whispered to not wake Annabeth up in the other room. "You guys want to come to the Tower?"


End file.
